Le poids des secrets
by Nathdawn Des Lilas
Summary: UA. Zoro revient après onze mois passés au Japon, à rechercher sa famille et ses racines. Luffy et Nami sortent ensemble, Franky et Robin se sont acheté une maison... Même Sanji vit avec Gyn, son patron. On sourit, on rit de se retrouver. Mais derrière les façades, que se cache-t-il, à part des ruines ? Zoro & Sanji, toujours...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **En manque de Zosan, me revoici avec une petite fic à chapitres, pas très longue. Une UA, style que j'aime de plus en plus.**

 **J'en profite pour me faire une 'tite pub, l'air de rien... Moi, la poissarde, grâce à de sublimes rencontres, mes mots seront sur le papier le 21 janvier... un vrai bouquin ! C'est un recueil de nouvelles, avec des auteures aussi talentueuses qu'elles me sont chères. Rien d'original, j'ai juste adapté une de mes fic à la sauce Viking... mais si le coeur vous en dit, le lien est sur mon profil. (j'suis tellement fière, putain ! XD )**

 **Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le poids des secrets**

 **.**

Sanji arpentait le trottoir de long en large. Il en était à sa troisième clope d'affilé en surveillant les passants. Les cuisiniers étaient à leur poste, il s'était avancé dans ses préparation, il avait encore un peu de temps. En fait, il était impatient. Ses amis devaient le rejoindre sur son lieu de travail pour fêter quelque chose : le retour de Zoro, après onze mois d'absence. Non pas qu'ils soient proches tous les deux, loin de là, ils étaient même du genre à se chamailler sans cesse, mais justement, ça lui avait manqué.

Et puis, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes. Zoro, orphelin comme lui, avait voulu retrouver ses parents, le jour de ses dix-neuf ans. Ça lui avait pris un an en recherches en tous genres. Puis, il les avait dénichés, ou presque. Il avait eu la confirmation qu'ils étaient tous deux décédés au pays du soleil levant, à l'autre bout du monde. Mais il restait une famille anonyme, des racines, quelque part. Sanji s'était senti jaloux, très bêtement, il devait bien le reconnaître. Mais il n'avait que le vieux Schnock, et savoir que Zoro, alors si semblable à lui par bien des points pouvait changer, ça l'avait blessé. Il s'était montré plus agressif. Zoro avait fini par ne plus lui adresser que quelques rares paroles quand il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Et Zoro était parti. La veille de son embarquement, ils avaient fini la soirée ensemble, seuls rescapés d'une beuverie d'adieu. Ils avaient parlé. Un peu. Sans rien se promettre, sans rien oser demander. Onze mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contactés, même pas un texto. Depuis son départ, Luffy et les autres tenaient le cuisinier au courant sur les avancées, lui ne demandait rien.

 _Trop con tout ça._

Sanji shoota dans une canette qui traînait là. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit ses amis. Robin donnait le bras à Franky, Nami, Chopper et Usopp les accompagnaient en riant. Le blond se précipita.

\- Nami, Robin, vous êtes magnifiques, fabuleuses, de vraies déesses ! Et salut les gars, ajouta-t-il de sa voix blasée.

\- Salut, Sanji, répondit en cœur le petit groupe.

\- Où est Luffy ?

\- Il est allé chercher Zoro directement à l'aéroport.

\- Seuls tous les deux ? Ben j'ai intérêt à tout garder au chaud, vous n'êtes pas près de bouffer. Allez, venez, je vais vous installer.

Sanji les guida vers une grande table au fond de la salle.

OoO

Zoro, assis sur le siège passager, s'accrochait à la poignée de la porte. Luffy avait une conduite plutôt expérimentale, zigzaguant dans la circulation, le pied au plancher.

\- Luffy, t'essayes de nous tuer ou quoi ?

\- On est en retard.

\- Depuis quand ça te dérange ? se moqua son ami.

\- On est attendu au resto de Sanji.

\- Le Cook a son propre resto ?

\- C'est tout comme. Il est à son mec.

Zoro ne commenta pas. Il était presque parti un an, il semblait ne plus reconnaître grand chose. Nami et Luffy sortaient ensemble, Chopper faisait son internat, Franky et Robin avaient acheté une maison... même les lieux qui défilaient derrière la vitre ne lui semblaient pas familiers. Mais bon, là, c'était presque normal. Ça le rassurait un peu, en fait. Car au fond de lui, il savait que lui avait irrémédiablement changé.

OoO

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit à la volée et se fracassa contre le mur. Luffy venait d'entrer, un sourire banane imprimé sur le visage. Sanji se précipita pour éviter le carnage.

\- J'ai faim !

\- Bordel, Luffy, doucement. C'est un établissement classe, ici. Et assieds-toi avant de casser quelque chose.

Un détail vert attira le coin de son œil.

\- Oï, Marimo. T'as trouvé ton chemin ? Un miracle !

\- J'avais juste à suivre le son de ta grande gueule, Sourcil en Vrille.

\- Allez, pose ton cul, lui dit-il en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

L'échange de piques était assorti de sourires. Ils retrouvaient leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes. _Au moins, ça n'a pas changé, ça_ , pensa Zoro en prenant place en bout de table sous les saluts de ses amis. Luffy venait de prendre un coup sur la tête de la part de la rousse, Usopp tentait de sauver le bout de pain chapardé par le chapeau de paille juste avant, Robin souriait doucement, Franky gueulait des _super_ entre deux gorgés de cola. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis le lycée et même sans s'être vus pendant onze mois, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

Zoro descendait tout juste de l'avion. Il aurait voulu se doucher et se changer, mais Luffy n'avait rien voulu savoir, il avait faim. Alors, en tee-shirt et rangers, il faisait un peu tache au milieu de ce restaurant plutôt sélect, vu les gens en costards et robes du soir. Même ses amis s'étaient mis en frais. Mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il s'en souciait.

\- Ah, sans doute le retour du fils prodigue.

Zoro se retourna vers un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs, le sourire conquérant. Il passa son bras autour de la taille du cuisinier qui fit les présentations.

\- Zoro, je te présente Gyn. Il est le patron, ici.

 _Et pas que du resto, à ce qu'on dirait._

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Sanji, reprit-il, je vais prendre les commandes. File en cuisine.

\- OK. À plus tard, les gars. Je vous rejoins après le coup de feu.

Zoro regarda à peine la carte, passa commande comme les autres. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, malgré les bonnes odeurs. Il regarda autour de lui, jugea du luxe des lieux, de l'air avenant du patron. Le mec du Cook. Tout avait l'air si parfait, qu'il se sentait comme un chien dans un jeu de quille. Déplacé. Depuis son entrée, il avait remarqué que le blond était rayonnant. Fébrile, même. Il avait laissé sa place à Gyn comme à regret. Ce dernier conversait avec le petite bande, parfaitement à l'aise. Et lui se demandait s'il avait bien fait de revenir.

OoO

Comme toujours, le repas fut fabuleux. Zoro ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais les plats du Cook lui avaient aussi manqué. Il bailla, le décalage horaire commençait à lui tomber dessus.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves le resto ? demanda Usopp.

\- Plutôt classe. Ç'a fait longtemps que le cuistot sort avec le patron ?

\- Il ne sort pas seulement avec lui, ils vivent ensemble. Dans l'appartement au-dessus. Là, ils reviennent de quinze jours à Tahiti. Il a du bol, moi, je suis tous les mois à découvert. Il ne te l'avait pas dit ?

\- On n'avait pas vraiment de contact. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Nami, qui avait suivi la conversation, se pencha vers lui.

\- Y'a plutôt intérêt. Son diplôme de fin d'études dépend de lui. Sanji est encore en formation et Gyn devra évaluer son travail.

\- Il est doué, y'a pas de souci à se faire.

\- Si tu le dis...

La rousse avait son air de conspiratrice. Mais bon, elle qui aimait tellement les ragots, il ne comptait pas alimenter son vice. Puis ça ne le concernait pas. À une époque, ça aurait pu. Lui et le cuistot étaient les seuls gays du groupe, évidemment qu'il avait pensé à demander à sortir avec cette belle gueule. Mais ils se détestaient aussi cordialement. Mais ça n'avait plus l'air aussi marqué qu'avant. Mais bon, il arrivait à peine, il ne fallait pas rêver, dans quelques jours, ils ne se supporteraient plus. Ce Gyn devait être un saint.

Ils finissaient leur dessert quand Sanji les rejoignit. Il tira une chaise et se plaça à côté du vert.

\- Alors Marimo, ça t'a plu ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Te foule pas en compliment, hein ! Faudrait pas te faire mal.

\- J'ai vu mieux, j'y peux rien.

\- Pfff ! T'as vraiment pas de palais, toi !

Zoro ricana. Il aimait bien le charrier et le faire démarrer au quart de tour.

\- Bon alors, Tronche de Gazon, le Japon, raconte.

\- C'est plein de Japonais.

\- Très drôle. Mais encore ?

\- Bah, dépaysant. J'ai pu parfaire mon kendo. J'y ai trouvé un super maître d'armes.

\- En tous cas, t'as pris du muscle. T'as fait de la gonflette ?

\- Nan, j'ai presque bossé jour et nuit. Et moi, j'ai pas besoin de me laisser pousser la barbichette pour avoir l'air d'un homme.

\- Crétin.

\- Abruti.

Sanji éclata de rire puis se leva, alla derrière le bar et revint avec une bouteille. Il n'avait pas relevé que Zoro avait éludé le passage sur sa famille. Il ne voulait pas en parler, libre à lui. Il le comprenait. Puis, égoïstement, il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Les affaires de familles heureuses, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il fit sauter le bouchon avec un petit _pop_ apprécié.

\- Tiens, tu vas me goûter ce rhum, trente ans d'âge, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments.

Le cuisinier servit chacun de ses amis. La tablée bruyante avait fait fuir les derniers clients. Ils levèrent tous leur verre.

\- À la bande réunie ! claironna Luffy.

Zoro et Sanji avalèrent le breuvage d'un trait. La brûlure semblait leur rappeler que rien ne serait plus comme avant, mais chacun faisait comme si.

Gyn vint les rejoindre et refusa le verre tendu avec un sourire. Il se plaça derrière le cuistot et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Chéri, je m'occupe de nettoyer la cuisine, profite de tes amis.

\- Non mais laisse, je le ferai après.

\- Non, pas de souci, amuse-toi. Et j'ai prévu autre chose pour toi, après, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Gyn se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sanji se dégagea plus tôt que l'autre ne l'aurait voulu, un peu gêné de se donner en spectacle, mais la conversation reprit comme si de rien n'était. Sauf qu'il croisa le regard de Zoro posé sur lui. Indéchiffrable, comme à son habitude. Et pourtant, il le mettait mal à l'aise. Vraiment.

Une fois le restaurant vidé de tous les occupants, Sanji rejoignit Gyn en cuisine. Celui-ci ne le laissa pas parler, le serra contre lui, l'embrassa, l'excita de quelques caresses subtiles... et quand il le prit debout contre le plan de travail, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne pouvait troubler le cuistot.

OoO

Deux heures que Zoro tournait en rond dans le quartier. Ce mois d'octobre était plutôt chaud pour une fois. Il transpirait, il avait soif. Et comme par hasard, il échoua devant un restaurant à la devanture familière. Il s'y engouffra et s'installa au bar qui, en principe, ne servait qu'à faire patienter les clients en attendant une table. Et à seize heures et quelques, il était désert.

\- Marimo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sanji était chargé d'un cageot qu'il prit le temps d'aller déposer en cuisine. Deux fois qu'il voyait le vert en trois jours, un nouveau record. Le restaurant n'était pas encore ouvert, il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir entrer parce qu'il avait fait les courses... ou le destin. Il lui servit une bière sans même lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir dans le coin ?

\- Rien. Je viens boire un coup.

\- T'as mis une veste, une chemise... c'est louche.

Zoro soupira. En effet, il s'était mis en frais côté tenue.

\- J'avais un entretien d'embauche.

\- Et ça s'est si mal passé que tu fais cette gueule ?

\- … J'ai jamais trouvé l'adresse.

Sanji en resta comme deux ronds de flan, puis éclata de rire.

\- Toujours ta boussole déboussolée. Et tu postulais pour quoi ?

\- Barman. Il me faut du fric. Luffy m'héberge, déjà le supporter non stop, c'est chaud, mais me taper la sorcière en plus, c'est pas tenable.

Le cuisinier se redressa aussitôt, pointant un index menaçant sur son ami.

\- Ne parle pas de Nami-Chérie comme ça, tronche de pelouse !

\- Oh ça va ! Puis bon, il leur faut de l'intimité, tu sais ce que c'est.

Sanji hocha la tête en baissant le regard. Oui, il savait. Les amoureux préfèrent rester derrière les murs et les portes closes. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Zoro.

\- Donc, il me faut un appart. Et pour un appart, il me faut des fiches de paye.

\- Oui, je vois. Je crois que le bar d'à côté cherche quelqu'un, passe voir, on ne sait jamais. Et avec un peu de bol, tu te perdras pas en route.

\- Je t'emmerde. Mais c'est sérieux, cette histoire ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Oh puis fais comme tu veux, moi, j'ai du boulot.

Sanji le planta là. Zoro haussa les épaules, chercha quelques pièces dans sa poche et les laissa sur le comptoir. Tous des centimes. L'autre abruti n'aurait qu'à compter quand il reviendrait. Surtout qu'il n'y avait certainement pas le compte. Ça le fit ricaner.

OoO

La porte du bar tinta à son entrée. Un type y était accoudé, vaguement familier. Zoro se planta sur le tabouret à côté sans lui adresser un regard. Il aurait voulu parler à un membre du personnel, mais il ne voyait personne d'autre.

\- Zoro ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux de surprise face au grand type qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Ace ? Ben dis donc, le monde est petit.

\- Comme tu dis. T'es rentré quand ? lui demanda le brun en lui serrant la main.

\- Y'a trois jours. Je crèche chez ton frère.

\- Mes condoléances, rigola Ace. Tu viens donc noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool ?

\- Nan. Mais on m'a dit que le patron ici cherchait du monde, j'ai besoin d'un boulot.

\- Alors là, tu peux pas mieux tomber. Eh, Marco !

Un blond pointa son nez, fermant une porte derrière lui. Zoro le reconnut sans peine bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas vraiment, il était plus vieux qu'eux de plusieurs années. Luffy se marrait en l'appelant Tête d'ananas. Ace fit les présentations.

\- Voilà Zoro, un pote à Luffy. Il cherche un job. Zoro, c'est mon ami Marco, on a fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble.

\- Ouais, je me souviens, dit le vert en tendant la main que l'autre saisit avec fermeté.

\- Si t'es un pote à Luffy, c'est un super CV. Tu me dis que tu sais préparer trois sortes de cocktails et te servir d'une tireuse, je vais brûler un cierge.

\- Je suis barman, serveur ou videur depuis que j'ai fini le lycée.

\- Oh bordel, c'est le ciel qui t'envoie. Je cherche un barman pour m'aider, on se partagerait le planning à deux, Kaku et Vivie sont les deux serveurs.

\- Les affaires tournent bien, alors.

\- On a eu du mal à démarrer, mais maintenant, ça roule super.

\- Tu travailles là aussi, Ace ?

\- Non, je bosse dans un garage pas très loin. Mais je passe ici tous les jours. Je peux boire à l'oeil.

\- Et il s'endort avant d'avoir fini le premier verre, il ne me coûte pas trop cher, plaisanta Marco.

Zoro sourit. L'ambiance était bonne, il connaissait un peu le patron, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Dis-moi, reprit le blond, comment t'es arrivé ici ? J'ai pas encore passé d'annonce.

\- C'est Sanji, le cuistot d'à côté qui me l'a dit. On est amis.

\- Ah oui, il est cool. Plus que son boss en tous cas.

Zoro était surpris.

\- Y'a un souci avec lui ?

\- Bah, il nous a bien pourri la vie au début. Il semblerait que notre clientèle colle pas avec ses bourgeois. On a beaucoup de jeunes, un peu bruyants, qui pourraient pas se payer une salade dans son palace. Mais bon, depuis quelques mois, il est plus calme, mais il nous a envoyé les flics plus d'une fois.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs, si ça arrive pendant que t'es de service, tu m'appelles. Mais t'en fais pas, ils ont l'habitude. Ils sont juste obligés de se déplacer quand il y a une plainte. Mais on n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis quelques mois. À peu près quand ton pote est venu s'installer. Il doit avoir une bonne influence sur ce coincé.

\- Faut croire.

Oui, Zoro y croyait. Sanji était un sacré connard arrogant quand il voulait, mais aussi avec une tendance à vouloir aider tout le monde. Jamais il n'aurait refusé de servir quelqu'un qui crèverait de faim, même en guenilles. Puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient le calme incarné quand ils se déplaçaient en bande.

\- Alors Zoro, tu peux commencer quand ?

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Bon, on va dire demain matin, vers neuf heures ? Histoire que j'aie le temps de voir comment on peut s'organiser.

\- OK, pas de souci.

Ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'accord et Zoro quitta le bar, le sourire aux lèvres. Et alla directement dans l'échoppe d'à côté.

Gyn était assis à une table, en train d'écrire. Il tourna la tête quand il entendit la porte.

\- Zoro ? Je peux t'aider ?

\- Salut. Je cherche Sanji, je voulais le remercier.

\- Vraiment ? Et de quoi ?

Zoro faillit lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas, mais bon, autant ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis avec lui, surtout après ce que Marco lui avait dit. Et puis, il restait le patron du cuistot, il valait mieux ne pas faire de vague.

\- Il m'a aidé à trouver du boulot. Dans le bar à côté.

\- Ah, je vois. Il est en cuisine, je vais te le chercher.

Zoro entendit quelques voix étouffées et Sanji le rejoignit. Il semblait un peu tendu, mais il lui sourit en approchant.

\- Hey, Cook.

\- Hey, Marimo. Alors, ça a marché, à ce qu'il paraît ?

\- Ouais. Je te remercie.

\- Houlà, t'es malade ? se moqua le cuisinier. Tu me remercies ?

\- Ouais, apprécie, ce sera pas tous les jours.

Gyn entra à son tour.

\- Allez, on va fêter ça. J'offre ma tournée. Chacun une bière, ça vous va ?

Ils s'installèrent à une table, trinquant au nouveau travail. Sanji semblait s'être détendu. Il plaisantait avec son petit ami, ce dernier avait une main sur sa cuisse, la conversation était légère. Zoro repensa à son voyage. À ce qu'il avait cherché. Espéré. Rien n'avait été comme il l'attendait et pendant ce temps, la vie avait continué ici. Sans lui. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais là, en cet instant, il sentait qu'il avait perdu quelque chose. Sauf qu'il n'aurait su dire quoi.

OoO

Zoro entamait son deuxième mois. Il avait passé deux jours avec Marco qui lui avait montré le fonctionnement du bar. Puis il avait eu un planning. Il était rarement du matin, de toute façon, la clientèle était rare, juste quelques habitués qui venaient prendre un café en lisant le journal. Par contre, le soir, c'était bondé. Un foule jeune, hétéroclite, se pressait autour du comptoir, quelques privilégiés avaient une table, le reste était debout et déambulait. Aucun doute, c'était l'endroit à la mode avec ses billards, ses néons aux murs, sa musique. Il avait rencontré Vivie et Kaku avec qui il s'entendait bien. Les deux étaient consciencieux, faisaient bien leur job, l'aidaient plus souvent que de raison quand il était un peu paumé.

Puis Luffy et les autres passaient souvent, la bande s'était trouvé un nouveau QG. Enfin, presque toute la bande. Sanji était passé un soir en coup de vent, depuis, aucune nouvelle, à part un bref salut quand ils se croisaient sur le trottoir, quand le cuistot sortait cinq minutes pour fumer une clope.

Ce matin-là, Zoro prenait son service à midi, il était en avance. Il partait toujours tôt, il s'était déjà perdu deux fois en venant. _Mais plutôt crever que l'avouer_. Sanji était adossé au mur du resto, la tête basse, il tirait sur sa clope nerveusement. Étonnant de le trouver là à cette heure, en principe, il était en plein coup de feu. Mais en s'approchant, il vit quelque chose d'inhabituel : le cuistot avait le bras gauche en écharpe.

\- Hey, Cook. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Sanji leva des yeux fatigués vers lui.

\- Salut, Marimo. Bah, rien de grave, je me suis cassé la gueule dans les escaliers. Épaule luxée. La moitié de la nuit l'hosto à attendre sur une chaise. Trois semaines d'arrêt. La merde, quoi.

\- Pas de bol. Ça te fera des vacances.

\- Tu parles ! Je m'ennuie déjà comme un rat mort. Et je suis interdit d'entrer dans la cuisine, vu que je suis en arrêt maladie.

\- Allez, amène-toi, je te paye un coup.

Sanji sembla hésiter. Zoro soupira.

\- Oï, on est la porte à côté, tu seras pas perdu.

\- Me prends pas pour toi, abruti.

\- Ouais ben avance, crétin.

Le vert le poussa sans ménagement, évitant l'épaule blessée, mais le cuistot grimaça.

\- Doucement, bordel ! J'ai toutes les marches imprimées sur le corps.

\- Mouais. Désolé, j'avais oublié que t'étais délicat.

\- Je vais t'en foutre du délicat, quand je te démonterai la gueule.

\- Ouais, mais on fait ça demain, d'accord ? Car là, je dois aller bosser, MOI !

L'instant d'après, Sanji se glissait avec précaution sur un tabouret du bar pendant que Zoro saluait tout le monde et prenait son poste. Marco leur serra la main, échangea quelques mots avec son barman et fila, il était attendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers, Cook ?

\- Ben... un Perrier.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Avec les antidouleurs que j'avale, je vais pas prendre d'alcool.

\- Ouais, rigola Zoro. Déjà que tu te casses la gueule à jeun, vaut mieux pas.

\- T'as bouffé un clown, ou quoi ?

Le vert lui servit sa commande. Il s'occupait des clients, mais revenait toujours vers lui. La conversation se fit plus légère.

\- Et pour ta formation, ça craint pas, l'accident ?

Sanji soupira.

\- Bah, j'espère pas, mais faudrait pas que ça dure plus de temps. Je bosse dur, ce diplôme pourrait m'ouvrir bien des portes.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu bosses déjà dans un resto étoilé.

\- Ouais... mais bon, on ne sait pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir. Puis ça n'a rien à voir, je le fais pour moi, c'est tout.

\- Sur ce coup, je t'approuve.

\- Mais il va falloir que je trouve comment occuper mon temps, je déteste être là à ne rien faire.

\- Je suis en congé dimanche et lundi, si tu veux, on peut se faire un truc avec la bande.

\- Ah... j'ai déjà un truc de prévu. Gyn a réservé un hôtel au lac Blanc, on y va pour le week-end.

\- C'est où, ça ?

\- Rhoo, Marimo ! On y allait tous les étés pour se baigner. C'est à deux heures de route, on campait là-bas.

\- Ah oui, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent Usopp qui venait d'arriver.

\- Salut les gars. Le lac Blanc ? T'adorais cet endroit, Sanji, non ?

\- Oui, c'est clair.

\- Et les hôtels sont plutôt huppés dans ce coin. Gyn ne se fout pas de toi de t'inviter dans un truc pareil.

\- Je ne suis avec lui pour son fric, d'accord ?! siffla Sanji avec le regard mauvais.

\- Euh, oui, pas de souci. J'ai jamais dit ça.

Sanji ferma un instant les yeux et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Désolé Usopp. C'est les cachetons, ça me fout un peu sur les nerfs. Je crois que je devrais aller dormir.

Il se leva et partit, limite comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Usopp se tourna vers Zoro.

\- Ben dis donc, il est soupe au lait.

\- Bah, c'est le Cook. Il va se calmer tout seul. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Zoro reprit ses automatismes, les clients arrivaient, il allait se concentrer sur eux.

(à suivre)

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà ! Bon ben vous ne savez pas grand chose de l'intrigue, c'est normal. XD  
à tantôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **Aaaah, ça fait plaisir de revoir les anciens, découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs, merci d'avoir laissé un p'tit mot... ça rappelle le bon vieux temps de la gloire du ZoSan (soupir)**

 **Allez, comme le livre dont je vous ai parlé sort aujourd'hui, je vous colle la suite en cadeau. (et les liens ne marchent pas sur le profil, alors y'a juste à recopier dans la barre d'adresse)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le samedi avait été épuisant. Zoro venait de finir son service et à peine entré chez Luffy, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Le silence. Il avait l'appartement pour lui tout seul, ses amis s'étaient offert une escapade, il ne se rappelait plus où. Il n'avait pu les accompagner, puisqu'il travaillait. Et puis, ça ne lui disait rien. En fait, depuis qu'il était revenu, peu de choses lui faisaient envie. Il se sentait comme en hibernation.

La nuque sur le dossier, il ferma les yeux. Quand soudain, la sonnerie d'un portable retentit. Celui du chapeau de paille, il l'avait encore oublié. Zoro ne bougea pas, attendit que l'appel passe sur la messagerie. Mais il sonna aussitôt. Au quatrième son strident, il sauta sur l'appareil avec un cri de pure frustration.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Euh... Marimo ?

\- Cook ? Luffy a oublié son portable, il n'est pas là.

\- Ah... bon, tant pis.

Zoro tiqua à l'entente du ton du blond. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller alors qu'il était censé prendre du bon temps dans le luxe.

\- T'as un souci, Cook ?

\- Ouais... enfin, non. Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Eh, on est toujours amis, tu sais. Puis, je te le dois bien après que tu m'aies trouvé ce job.

Il y eut un silence. Le cuisinier semblait hésiter. Finalement, il répondit d'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- Je... Je suis en pleine campagne. J'ai pas de fric sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment rentrer. Donc, j'espérais que Luffy viendrait me chercher.

\- J'ai sa voiture. Dis-moi où tu es.

Sanji ricana.

\- Que toi, tu me retrouves ? J'irai plus vite à pied !

\- Ben bonne marche, alors.

\- Attends ! Désolé. La soirée a été pourrie. Il est deux heures du mat, y'a pas un chat pour me prendre en stop. Et c'est pas pour me foutre de toi, mais jamais tu trouveras ton chemin.

\- Tu sais où tu es ?

\- Mais évidemment.

\- Tu connais la route ?

\- Oui, mais je suis pas avec toi, andouille !

\- Ben l'andouille te dit de ne pas raccrocher, tu vas me guider.

\- Mets le kit main libre, il manquerait plus que...

\- Oui, maman.

Zoro enfila sa veste, prit les clés et fila au garage.

OoO

\- Bon, je vois l'Intermarché. Mais y'a pas de route à gauche.

\- Ton autre gauche, Marimo.

\- La sortie 11, tu disais ? Je viens de la louper.

\- Oh, putain !

OoO

Zoro atteignit un petit parking désert le long d'une petite route. Après une heure et demi de route, il trouva le Cook, assis sur le dossier d'un banc. Il attendit que Sanji prenne place. Il était en chemise, il grelottait en tenant son bras en écharpe pour tenter de garder un peu de châleur.

\- Tu sais qu'on est en octobre, Sourcil en Vrille ?

\- Sans déconner ?

Zoro secoua la tête et monta le chauffage. Il redémarra aussitôt.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le vert.

\- Prends la première à droite, ça ira plus vite.

\- Je dois t'appeler Miss Daisy, aussi ?

Sanji sourit. Il était injuste avec lui.

\- Je me suis engueulé avec Gyn. Il m'a débarqué au milieu de nulle part. Mais je l'ai bien cherché.

\- Là, j'en doute pas une seconde, je suis limite de faire pareil.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Pas de problème. Mais t'endors pas. Je vais où, là ?

\- Y'a qu'une route, où tu voudrais aller ?

\- Ben, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Dis... J'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je pourrais rester chez Luffy ? Juste cette nuit.

\- Pour une fois, t'as une super idée. Ça m'évitera le détour.

Sanji ne commenta pas. Il était fort probable que Zoro ignore qu'ils allaient passer devant le restaurant pour rejoindre l'appartement. Ou alors, il le savait, mais lui facilitait les choses. Bien son genre.

OoO

Zoro ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent enfin, totalement épuisés. Sanji faisait des petits mouvements, comme si quelque chose le gênait.

\- T'as mal ?

\- Ouais, et j'ai pas mes médocs. Tu crois qu'il y en a ici ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Avec une nana qui vit là la moitié du temps, on a plus de pilules qu'un dealer.

\- Ne parle pas de la merveilleuse Nami...

\- La ferme ! Et pose ton cul, je vais te chercher ça.

Zoro n'avait pas menti : il revint avec trois boîtes différentes et un verre d'eau. Sanji prit deux comprimés au hasard et s'adossa au canapé avec un soupir de bien-être. Zoro se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Bon, je ne suis pas trop doué pour ça, mais tu veux en parler, Cook ?

\- Tu veux parler de ta famille ?

\- Je t'amène une couverture et un oreiller.

\- Merci.

Sanji avait bien remarqué que, dès qu'on parlait du Japon à Zoro, il se fermait comme une huître. Alors non, il n'avait pas envie de discuter de sa vie de couple, pas plus que lui n'avait envie de s'épancher. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient de ce genre. Aucun des deux n'avait d'épaule à offrir à l'autre, ou plutôt, aucun n'avait envie de se servir de celle de l'autre. De la pudeur, de la fierté, un peu de tout ça mélangé.

Le cuisinier s'allongea enfin sur la sofa défoncé. Peut-être était-ce les cachets ou juste la fatigue, mais il s'endormit aussitôt.

OoO

Le dimanche matin, Sanji se réveilla tard. Il était pratiquement onze heures. Le Marimo semblait encore couché. Il se leva, passa à la salle de bain, puis à la cuisine. Il fouina un peu et trouva bien vite les filtres et l'arabica. Il sursauta quand il entendit la clé dans la serrure et écarquilla son œil en voyant entrer Zoro, un sac en papier à la main. Il avait dû dormir comme une masse, il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir. Bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

\- Hey, Cook. Je suis allé chercher les croissants.

\- Oh... sympa. Et j'ai fait couler le café.

Ils prirent place autour de la table, partageant un silence agréable. Mais à peine terminé, le cuisinier se précipita pour laver les tasses.

\- Oï, tranquille. C'est dimanche, on a le temps. Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part à midi ?

\- Je dois rentrer.

Zoro n'avait même pas songé à cette éventualité. Pourtant, il ne commenta pas. Même pas le visage fermé de son ami qui semblait vouloir faire tout, sauf ça.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu veux que je te dépose ?

\- Non, je vais marcher. Mais merci, Zoro. Je t'en dois une.

\- Je te le rappellerai.

Quand Zoro se retrouva seul, il soupira. Il n'avait d'un coup plus envie de sortir. Il se rappelait quand ils étaient tous plus jeunes, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore. Chaque dimanche, ils se retrouvaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment de famille ou du moins, pas ordinaire. Luffy et Ace était élevés par un grand-père autoritaire, Nami par une tante quelconque, Usopp avait une mère malade, Chopper des parents qui ne comprenaient rien à leur fils surdoué. Sanji avait un père adoptif, un vieux cuisinier avec une seule jambe, perdue à la guerre, mais qui maniait les coups comme personne. Lui, il avait eu l'orphelinat. Personne. Alors, les copains, quand les autres enfants passaient leur dimanche avec les parents, étaient devenus sa propre famille. Et ils les avait abandonnés pendant presque un an, pour une chimère. Alors eux, ils avaient construit la leur. Un couple. Peut-être bientôt des enfants. _Ne pas y penser._

Une heure plus tard, il en était toujours à ses réflexions quand on frappa à la porte. Il soupira, il n'avait vraiment envie de voir personne. Quand il ouvrit, il découvrit Sanji avec un air penaud sur le visage.

\- Y'a personne et j'ai pas les clés.

\- Allez, entre. T'as mangé ?

\- Non.

\- On se commande une pizza ?

\- Si tu veux.

Sanji, pour la première fois, n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner, mais juste celle de se laisser porter par les événements. Zoro ne demanderait rien, il le savait. Et c'était reposant.

Hier. La dispute avec Gyn avait éclaté alors qu'il rentraient de dîner. Pourtant, le reste de la journée avait été douillet et tendre, la chambre d'hôtel magnifique. Mais ça n'avait pas duré et Gyn avait été plutôt mordant. Pour une fois, le cuisinier n'avait pas cédé. Son amant s'était juste arrêté au milieu de la chaussée, lui avait demandé de sortir. Il l'avait fait, sans un regard en arrière. Cinq minutes après, dans la nuit noire et juste en chemise, il grelottait. Il avait espéré faire du stop, mais dans cette région montagneuse, c'était désert. Il n'avait alors que son portable. Il avait tergiversé de longues minutes, avait marché. Il s'était finalement décidé à appeler au bout d'une demi-heure.

À présent, il était à la porte de chez lui, sans savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Son téléphone sonna. Il regarda de qui provenait l'appel. Gyn... Il l'éteignit sans décrocher ni lire les messages. Demain, il arrangerait tout. Il le fallait. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait juste se reposer, regarder des émissions débiles à la télé, bouffer des trucs immondes. _Ne plus penser._

OoO

Sanji était parti le lundi matin. Zoro, en congé, tournait en rond. Il aurait pu roupiller toute la journée, mais le sommeil le fuyait. Lui ! Aussi, plutôt que s'énerver à ne rien faire, il ouvrit le PC et commença à passer quelques coups de fils. Une heure plus tard, quelques adresses en poche, il sortit.

Il décida d'aller boire un café chez Marco, mais alors qu'il arrivait, il vit Sanji qui s'en grillait une une sur le trottoir. Il avait la tête des mauvais jours, les retrouvailles n'avaient pas dû bien se passer. Pas étonnant avec cette teigne de cuistot.

\- Hey, Cook.

\- Hey ! Je croyais que tu ne bossais pas ?

\- Je venais boire un café. J'ai rendez-vous pour visiter un appart dans une demi-heure.

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu sais où c'est ?

\- Ben, j'ai noté l'adresse.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma question.

\- T'es gonflant avec tes airs supérieurs, Cook !

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main.

\- Ouais, mais moi, j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Allez, file ton papier. C'est mieux d'arriver en avance. T'aurais quand même pu te fringuer autrement.

Zoro n'avait pas besoin de se détailler. Comme d'habitude, il portait son blouson, un t-shirt, des jeans noirs et ses rangers. Mais rien qu'avec ses cheveux verts, il doutait qu'on le prenne plus au sérieux dans un costard.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? C'est pas à toi que je le loue, cet appart.

\- Encore heureux, je te disqualifierais direct. Allez, en route.

OoO

C'était un petit deux pièce à quelques rues de là. Zoro avait eu envie de coller une baffe direct au propriétaire quand il l'avait vu froncer les sourcils en le regardant de la tête au pieds. Et le sourire en coin du cuistot n'avait rien arrangé. Mais bon, il le voulait son chez-lui.

\- Donc, il me faut deux mois de loyer en caution. Et un garant, stipula le cinquantenaire à l'air revêche.

\- Le garant n'était pas stipulé par l'annonce.

\- J'ai sans doute oublié.

 _Ben voyons..._

\- Je n'ai pas de garant. Je peux vous donner quatre loyers ?

\- Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible.

Sanji assistait à l'échange de loin. Mais en voyant la déception de son ami, il choisit d'intervenir.

\- Je serai son garant. Il vous faut quoi ?

\- Euh... trois fiches de salaires.

\- J'habite au restaurant « Chez Gyn », je peux faire l'aller et retour.

\- Gyn ? Ah mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes son compagnon. Nous sommes en affaires ensemble, mais il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai vu. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Très bien. Passez dîner à l'occasion, le repas sera pour moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Transmettez-lui mes amitiés. Et je vais faire établir le bail, je vous remettrai les clé dans la semaine.

L'entrevue se termina sur une poignée de mains. L'homme avait continué à deviser de tout et de rien, semblant bien plus à l'aise avec son locataire aux cheveux verts et mine de tueur. Et ça n'avait pas échappé à Zoro. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, il invita son ami dans un bar tout près et il commanda deux bières.

\- Je te remercie, Cook. Sans toi, je pouvais faire une croix dessus.

\- On est quittes, comme ça.

\- Gyn a l'air vachement connu.

\- Ouais. Le resto n'est qu'une façade. Il fait aussi dans l'immobilier. Je ne sais pas trop quoi, je ne m'en mêle pas. Et pour les meubles ? T'as tout vendu quand tu es parti, non ?

\- Ouais. Mais je vais me débrouiller, faire de la récup. Puis, j'ai pas besoin de grand chose.

OoO

Trois semaines plus tard, Zoro pendait la crémaillère. Une table faite d'un plateau sur des tréteaux, des chaises dépareillées, un canapé défoncé, une télé minuscule posée sur une caisse... ça avait un goût de paradis.

Ça mangeait, ça buvait, ça rigolait. Tout le monde était là. Sauf le cuistot. Il avait repris le boulot et décommandé au dernier moment. Mais comme il devait s'occuper du repas, il avait tout fait livrer par un des serveurs du restaurant. Le menu était délicieux, comme toujours. Sauf que Zoro se disait qu'il y manquait un petit quelque chose, il n'aurait su dire quoi. Mais il sourit, et but. Et but encore.

Le lendemain soir, alors que Zoro s'était traîné une gueule de bois carabinée toute la journée au travail, il vit arriver le cuistot qui s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets.

\- Hey, Marimo.

\- Je te sers quoi ?

Le ton était à peine aimable. Sanji se mordit la lèvre.

\- Une bière. Désolé pour hier, j'ai vraiment pas pu venir. Tu fais la gueule ?

\- Non, pourquoi je ferais la gueule ?

\- C'est bien imité, alors.

Zoro ne répondit pas, se contentant d'aller essuyer quelques verres à l'autre bout du comptoir. Sanji soupira. _C'était pas gagné_. Il ne broncha pas quand un type le bouscula de l'épaule.

\- Eh, barman, une vodka ! Putain, on sert les pédés, ici ?

Le blond avala sa gorgée de bière et reposa son verre. Il tourna la tête pour voir un grand mec qui le regardait bien droit. Il se retint de répondre. Lui et Gyn n'étaient pas spécialement discrets, les cons étaient partout. Le plus sage était de les ignorer. Il retourna à l'admiration de sa mousse.

\- Toi, tu dégages ! siffla Zoro.

Il était juste devant eux et rien qu'à le voir, avec les sourcils froncés, le regard assombri, Sanji sut que ça allait déraper. Mais l'autre ricana. À son allure, il était déjà ivre, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Mec, t'es payé pour me servir à boire, alors, fais ton boulot.

Personne n'eut le temps de bouger. Zoro attrapa le type par le col et le souleva par-dessus le comptoir, le tira derrière lui en l'étranglant à moitié, défonça la porte de derrière et ils disparurent de leur vue.

\- Putain de bras ! grogna Sanji alors qu'il n'avait pas pu suivre le mouvement aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Le temps de contourner le bar et les convives, sortir, il vit Zoro, assis sur le mec couché au sol. Son poing s'abattait. Encore et encore.

 _Frappe. Cogne. Frappe. Cogne._

Il tenta de l'arrêter, mais déjà que tenter de le faire, c'était risqué, avec un bras en écharpe, c'était impossible.

\- Et merde !

Son épaule tira quand il la sollicita, Il dut mettre toutes ses forces pour attraper le poignet de son ami. Ce fut douloureux. Mais au moins, il avait réussi à bloquer le poing vengeur.

\- Putain, Marimo, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

Zoro sembla se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Il retira sa main et se redressa vivement, collant son dos au mur. On aurait dit que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Des gens arrivaient, se précipitaient vers le blessé sanguinolent. Ce dernier grognait, crachait du sang. Au moins,il était vivant.

Sanji s'approcha du barman. Ce dernier était essoufflé, la tête basse, plié en deux, les mains sur les cuisses.

\- Marimo,...

\- Vas-t'en. Et ne reviens plus.

\- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Va-t'en, Sanji.

Zoro le bouscula en passant, repartant à l'intérieur. Sanji en resta sans réaction. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et ça, c'était signe que c'était du sérieux. Il savait qu'il était en colère pour la veille. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer, mais...

Il alluma une cigarette et repartit par la ruelle. La police et une ambulance arrivaient.

OoO

Zoro était enfin chez lui. La police l'avait interrogé, les clients et Vivie avaient témoigné en sa faveur. Marco était revenu. Il avait pensé qu'il le virerait, mais ce dernier lui avait juste dit de prendre le reste de la semaine. Qu'il avait bien fait.

Bien fait ? Bordel, il avait failli tuer cet inconnu. Et pourquoi ? Pour une remarque homophobe entendue mille fois ? Parce que le mec était trop bourré ? Ou juste trop con ?

Mais tout ce qui se passait était écrit, n'est-ce pas ? Sa grand-mère le lui avait dit.

 _Tu seras un monstre. Tu l'es déjà._

Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Il était changé à jamais, toujours à deux doigts de sombrer. Ce soir n'était qu'une preuve de plus. Le cuistot était là, juste à côté. Quand il avait voulu l'arrêter, il avait failli retourner sa rage contre lui. Une pulsion dégueulasse. Tout ça ne servait à rien. Demain, il reprendrait la route. Pour où ? Allez savoir...

Il secoua la tête, prit une longue douche et alla se coucher. Dormir, survivre ensuite.

OoO

Zoro regarda le réveil avant de décrocher. Trois heures douze. Qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure, putain ?!

\- Hmm.

\- Zo... Zoro.

\- Cook ?

Cette fois, il était tout à fait réveillé. Le cuistot avait une drôle de voix.

\- Faut... faut que tu viennes.

\- Quoi ? Je comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Viens.

\- J'arrive.

Il sauta en bas de son lit, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et fonça vers la vieille moto qu'il venait d'acheter.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était en bas du restaurant plongé dans le noir, seul le premier était allumé. Il alla sur le côté, chercher une autre issue. Là, une porte, laissée entrouverte. Sans se poser de question ou sonner à l'interphone, il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il poussa une nouvelle porte et là...

C'était le chaos. Des meubles renversés, des objets brisés. Et dans le couloir, assis à même le sol et la tête dans les bras, le cuistot.

\- Merde ! Sanji !

Ce dernier leva la tête. Il saignait du nez, de la bouche, l'arcade sourcilière éclatée. Des marques rouges sur sa gorge. Des empreintes de doigts. Les vêtements déchirés. La culpabilité étreignit le cœur du barman qui se précipita.

\- Bon sang, me dis pas que c'est ce mec que j'ai tabassé...

\- Non. Gyn...

\- Quoi, Gyn ? Où il est ? Il est blessé ?

\- Non... C'est Gyn qui a fait ça.

Zoro aurait pris un coup de massue sur la tête que ça n'aurait pas été pire.

\- C'était la première fois ?

\- Non.

\- La chute dans les escaliers ?

\- Il m'avait... poussé.

Zoro déglutit. Si ce mec avait le malheur de débarquer, il le tuerait, sans aucun remord. Mais pour le moment, il fallait sortir le cuisinier de là.

\- Bon, je vais t'emmener avec moi. On va prendre quelques affaires et se barrer d'ici.

\- Je ne peux pas. Mais...

\- Y'a pas de _mais_ , Cook. Je t'embarque. Tu peux tenir debout ?

\- Ouais.

Il l'aida à se redresser puis à aller vers la chambre. Il le poussa à s'asseoir sur le lit et d'un bref coup d'œil, analysa les lieux. Au fond de la penderie, il dénicha un grand sac et commença d'enfourner pèle mêle des vêtements dedans.

\- Hey, doucement, Marimo ! Va pas les abîmer.

Zoro sourit. Si le cuistot l'engueulait, c'était bon signe. Ensuite, il l'aida à mettre un manteau. Le blond était vraiment dans un triste état. Mais au-delà de ses blessures apparentes, ce qui inquiétait le plus Zoro était de le voir si apathique, abattu. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Encore moins de l'appeler au secours, lui, son meilleur ennemi. Mais pour le moment, il devait seulement le sortir de là. Au pire, pour ses états d'âmes, ils attendraient le retour de Nami.

\- Bon, Cook, j'ai que la moto. Ça va aller ?

\- Faudra bien.

Il faisait très froid. Zoro lui mit d'autorité le casque sur la tête, posa le sac en travers du réservoir et pencha un peu la bécane pour aider le cuistot à monter.

\- Accroche-toi, OK ?

\- Vas-y.

Le barman alla au pas. Il surveillait que la main accrochée à sa taille ne faiblissait pas, demandait toutes les trente secondes si ça allait, prévenait en cas de dos d'âne. Et il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils furent en bas de son immeuble. Il l'aida encore à monter, un bras autour de sa taille,tenant le sac de l'autre main. À l'intérieur, il avisa le canapé plein de creux et bosses et partit directement vers la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, tête de mousse ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai de plus confortable ici.

\- Un matelas à même le sol ? Ben dis donc, j'ose pas imaginer ce qui est pire.

\- Y'a un arrêt de bus en bas. Il peut te ramener chez toi dans environs trois heures.

\- ... Pardon.

Mais il était tout excusé quand Zoro le vit s'allonger et grimacer en tentant de trouver une position plus confortable. Sanji roula sur le côté en position fœtale, il était pâle, limite transparent sous le sang séché et les hématomes qui bleuissaient.

\- Je vais appeler un toubib.

\- Non ! C'est bon, j'ai rien de cassé. Faut juste que je nettoie tout ça.

Sanji pesta contre lui-même. Inutile de se monter encore plus pathétique. Il grimaça encore pour se relever.

\- Oï, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sourcil en Vrille ?

\- Je vais à la salle de bain, abruti. Oh putain, pourquoi j'ai pas fait ça en premier ? geignit-il en grimaçant sous l'effort.

Zoro l'aida à se redresser, le surveillant de près au cas où ses jambes ne pourraient le porter. Le cuistot était costaud, il le savait. Mais après une telle dérouillée, on ne savait jamais. Il fut plus que soulagé de le voir tenir droit.

\- Parce que t'es encore plus abruti que moi ?

\- Très drôle.

Arrivés dans la salle d'eau, Sanji se détourna du reflet du miroir. Et ce n'était pas forcément la vue de ses blessures qui le révulsait le plus, mais juste lui.

\- Je peux prendre une douche ?

\- Oui, vas-y. Je vais chercher ton sac.

\- Merci.

Zoro se précipita, mais eut un temps d'arrêt en revenant. Sanji était torse-nu. Des hématomes fleurissaient un peu partout sur son corps grêle. De toutes les couleurs. On aurait presque pu les dater. À des jours différents. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Zoro ne dit rien et referma la porte derrière lui. Sanji, jusqu'à présent, avait eu mal. Là, il était mort de honte. Honte de se montrer faible, lâche. Surtout face à lui.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. S'insultaient, se battaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer. Mais en même temps, il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux, les mots, les coups pouvaient faire mal, jamais blesser. Ils se respectaient. Et se connaissaient. Sauf qu'après onze mois de silence radio, ils avaient chacun une part d'ombre qui les rendaient étrangers. À leurs yeux. À ceux des autres. Le blond soupira. Il se rendait compte combien le départ de Zoro avait tout changé. Lui s'était peu à peu coupé de leurs amis. Et le Marimo... Un truc bizarre se passait, il ne l'avait pas reconnu quand il frappait ce connard dans la ruelle. Il l'aurait tué, il en était persuadé.

Il se glissa sous le jet chaud qui emportait le sang... et peut-être une larme.

Quand il ressortit, vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un t-shirt, il avait à peu près figure humaine. Il alla s'allonger sur le lit. Zoro le rejoignit, lui tendit une poche de glace.

\- Tiens. C'est tout ce que j'ai.

\- C'est déjà bien. Merci.

\- Cook, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien, mon cul ! T'as vu dans l'état que t'es ? Et c'était loin d'être la première fois. Je sais reconnaître des traces de coups quand j'en vois.

\- Oui, mais c'est mon problème, pas le tien.

\- Va bien falloir que tu m'en parles.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien te dire.

\- Très bien. Ben démerde-toi.

Zoro allait sortir de la chambre quand il sentit qu'on le retenait. Le cuistot lui tenait le poignet.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche, Zoro.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'éclates pas ? C'est pas comme si tu n'en étais pas capable. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir après tous les coups qu'on s'est envoyés.

Les questions devenaient gênantes. Sanji ne avait que faire. Tout était si embrouillé, compliqué, difficile. Il crut trouver la feinte idéale.

\- Très bien, Tronche de Gazon. Je te raconte tout si tu fais pareil avec ta famille.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, arracha sa main en tournant les talons et éteignit la lumière. Sanji sentit qu'il avait gagné, mais alors qu'il savourait sa petite victoire, il le vit, à la lueur des réverbères qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre, ôter ses chaussures, l'enjamber et s'allonger à côté de lui. Il tira la couette sur eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est mon pieu, je me couche. Et c'est d'accord. Tu me racontes tout, je fais pareil, échange de bon procédés.

Ainsi allongés face à face, dans cette pénombre cotonneuse, tout paraissait simple. Et si compliqué.

\- Alors, tu le laisses te cogner parce qu'il doit valider ta formation ?

Il aurait été si commode, si pratique de répondre oui. Sanji aurait pu le faire. Il aurait gagné le droit de taire ce secret qui l'étouffait. Mais ça devenait si difficile.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non. Tu sais, tout ça, c'est pour le Vieux Schnock. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Essaye par le début. Qu'est-ce que vient faire ton père adoptif dans cette histoire ? Et l'autre con est comme ça depuis que tu sors avec lui ?

Sanji faillit éclater de rire. C'était bien la première fois que Zoro lui posait autant de questions, lui qui semblait toujours se foutre de tout. Oui, il en aurait presque rigolé, si ça avait été drôle.

\- Non. Je travaillais pour lui, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il était intéressé. Moi pas vraiment, il était mon boss, mais j'ai laissé faire. Puis j'ai découvert un sale truc. Zeff avait fait de mauvais placements, il était sur le point de perdre le Baratie. Gyn a proposé de racheter les dettes, d'échelonner nos remboursements. Alors, j'ai dit oui. Pour le fric et sortir avec lui.

\- Il t'a fait mener la grande vie.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça. Mais il est devenu jaloux, agressif. Sa première gifle est partie toute seule, j'ai rien vu venir. La seconde suivante, il était à genoux à mes pieds à me demander pardon. La deuxième fois, j'ai reçu son poing, on s'est battus. Je l'ai étendu vite fait et je suis parti. Mais le lendemain, il m'appelait pour dire qu'il retirait ses billes du Baratie.

\- Et t'as fait quoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Je lui ai fait une pipe dans le parking souterrain de la banque, et plus jamais je ne me suis défendu. Voilà, t'es content ?

Sanji arrêta de parler, à bout de mots, à bout de douleurs. Il entendit Zoro soupirer.

\- Pourquoi t'as rien dit aux autres ? À nos amis ? À Zeff ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je leur dise ? C'est mon père, putain ! Il a toujours été là pour moi, je le lui devais. Je puais le fric et la réussite, alors que les potes galèrent tous les mois. Tu voulais que je leur avoue que je ne suis qu'une pute qui aime se faire défoncer la gueule par son mec ? Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi. Personne ne peut. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. Et t'as pas intérêt à leur dire !

\- Ils vont bien s'en rendre compte en te voyant ici.

\- Non. Parce que je vais retourner avec Gyn et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce soir, j'avais juste besoin de souffler un peu.

Zoro se releva sur un coude et pointa un index accusateur sur lui.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? Parce que tu crois que moi, je peux oublier et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

\- T'es le premier à te foutre de tout d'habitude. T'as juste à faire pareil.

\- T'es un putain d'enfoiré ! Pas question que je te laisse repartir avec ce connard.

\- Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire.

\- Et s'il te tue ? Pas question que je perde encore quelqu'un. Je préfère encore le bousiller lui et aller en tôle.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Tu m'en crois incapable ?

\- … Non. Pas depuis que tu as failli tuer ce type. T'es pas du genre à perdre le contrôle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Zoro ?

Le vert se recoucha au dos, fixant le plafond. Les lumières tamisées s'y reflétaient, orangées, comme des flammes dans le lointain. Comme ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. L'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Sanji attendait, écoutait la respiration un peu hachée.

\- Zoro, t'avais promis de tout me dire. Je ne t'ai rien caché, moi.

\- Y'a rien à dire.

\- Déconne pas, je sais que t'es plus le même.

\- On change tous, Cook. Certains couchent même utile.

Zoro ferma les yeux. Il savait que le cuistot ne répondrait pas. Il savait qu'il venait de lui donner un coup, pire qu'une gifle. Le coup de grâce qu'il ne méritait pas. Il savait, et il en crevait. Le bruissement des draps, un mouvement du matelas, et Sanji se relevait en serrant les dents. Zoro se maudit et soupira.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Je rentre.

Deuxième soupir alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait doucement et se refermait sans bruit. Ça aussi, c'était une gifle. Le blond avait perdu de son mordant. Par sa faute, aussi. Zoro aurait dû s'en foutre, mais il s'en voulait. _Détraqué. Il était détraqué._ Il se releva d'un bond, courut, lui bloqua le passage dans l'entrée et posa une main sur la porte, empêchant le cuisinier de sortir. Ce dernier sembla se recroqueviller en l'attente d'un coup. Il le craignait ? Lui ? Avec qui ils s'envoyaient des coups depuis des années ? Et là, tout bascula, Zoro tomba dans un gouffre sans fond, comme si le vide s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Sa raison chancela, il lui avait fait peur. Il allait devenir fou.

Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose de tangible. Il le fit. En prenant Sanji dans ses bras. Doucement, précautionneusement, comme s'il était fait de cristal.

Le cuistot s'était tendu, présageant de tomber, d'être jeté à terre. Mais non, c'était juste une étreinte, chaude, sécurisante. Presque tendre, si on pouvait associer ce mot à cette brute d'algue. Pourtant, le souffle dans son cou n'était qu'un effleurement sur sa peau malmenée.

Zoro eut envie de sourire quand il sentit le corps entre ses bras se laisser aller et reposer totalement contre lui. En confiance.

\- Allons nous recoucher, Cook.

\- Il faut que...

\- Demain. Je te raconterai tout demain. Promis.

D'une main plus ferme, il entraîna le cuisinier, l'obligea à s'étendre et vint se coller dans son dos. Dans le silence, la quasi-obscurité, protégés du monde par la chaleur de la couette. Sanji ne broncha pas quand le bras puissant vient ceindre sa taille.

\- Jamais je ne te ferai de mal, Cook.

\- ... Je sais.

Le cuisinier se contenta de se lover un peu plus contre Zoro et ferma les yeux, terrassé par la fatigue.

Le lendemain, il était seul dans l'appartement. Il était temps de partir.

OoO

 _Dans la cuisine. Le sanctuaire de Sanji. L'endroit idéal pour déverser sa haine, sa violence._

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

 _Du sang qui goutte, tombe sur le carrelage. Un rythme lancinant. Trop rapide. Il y en a trop !_

 _Pourtant, les coups continuent de pleuvoir, les entailles, les brûlures._

 _Ça dure depuis des heures. Il va le tuer, il le sait. Il ne peut s'en empêcher. Personne ne peut._

(à suivre)

* * *

 **Et voilàààà. Beaucoup d'entre vous auront deviné ce qui se tramait, évidemment... quoi que... et Zoro, hein ?**

 **Et j'ai vu que FF m'avait bouffé des mots, j'espère que j'ai tout corrigé...**

 **Encore un chapitre, et ce sera la fin.**

 **à tantôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **La suite et fin... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sanji avait dormi longtemps, il était presque midi. L'appartement était désert. Il avait tenté d'appeler Zoro, sans résultat, il tombait directement sur sa messagerie. Il avait encore attendu, au cas où. Puis, le soir arrivant et toujours sans nouvelles, perclus de courbatures et de douleurs diffuses, il était reparti chez Gyn. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Sur place, jour de fermeture, tout était clos. Les premiers frimas de l'hiver, il soufflait un vent glacial. La nuit tombait tôt, les gens étaient calfeutrés chez eux. Il entra par la porte arrière, la boule au ventre. Dans l'entrée, il entendit du bruit qui venait du restaurant. Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et passa la porte, alla en cuisine. Là, il se figea.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, oublié sur le plan de travail, il commençait à se faner. Et encore du rouge, là, à quelques pas. Gyn était attaché sur une chaise, en sang. Littéralement. Sa peau, ses vêtements, tout était teinté de carmin. Et Zoro était debout près de lui, son sabre à la main, son bandana noir sur la tête qui le faisait paraître dangereux. Hors d'atteinte. Dans son monde teinté d'écarlate. Il l'avait torturé, sans doute depuis des heures. _Depuis quand ?_

Sanji était horrifié, mais en même temps, c'était une drôle de sensation que cette joie malsaine de voir les rôles inversés pour Gyn. Qui n'en menait pas large. Ça le réjouissait quelque part. Et quelque part aussi, il souhaitait laisser finir Zoro, aller jusqu'au bout, le libérer enfin, car en cet instant, il n'avait aucun doute, il allait le tuer. Pourtant...

\- Zoro, arrête.

Le bretteur ne s'était même pas retourné, il avait senti sa présence dès qu'il était entré. Étrangement, il savait toujours quand il était dans les parages. Il leva la lame, la pointe effleura la joue de Gyn, créant une légère estafilade brûlante. Sanji le regarda faire, prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette, d'en tirer une bouffée.

\- Zoro !

Cette fois, ce dernier se retourna vers son ami. Les marques sur le visage du blond étaient plus apparentes qu'hier. Il déglutit. Et sa haine enfla. Cette rage qu'il gardait au fond de lui, qu'il ne parvenait à évacuer que dans des moments comme celui-ci. Dans sa bulle, tout était noir, gris, rouge, les autres couleurs n'existaient plus. Sauf une tache de bleu. Accroché au regard marine, il ne sombra pas. Même l'odeur du tabac le raccrochait à la réalité. Le cuistot était son phare, il s'en était rendu compte dès qu'il était rentré du Japon. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il tentait de se réveiller.

\- Salut, Cook.

Sanji s'avança prudemment vers lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Mais il n'avait pas peur de lui, jamais il ne le craindrait, il le savait.

\- Ne le tue pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu finisses en prison. Je ne veux pas que tu partes à nouveau. Et j'ai une meilleure idée.

Sanji sourit. Gyn, pratiquement inconscient, les écoutait, ne comprenant que des bribes. Il ne tenta rien quand Zoro le détacha, n'essaya pas de se défendre quand il fut entraîné à l'étage, énuméra la combinaison du coffre quand on la lui demanda.

À l'intérieur, du fric et de la paperasse. La reconnaissance de dette pour le Baratie. Sanji s'en saisit, la relut une dernière fois, le cœur serré. Puis il sortit son briquet, y mit le feu, ne lâcha le bout de papier que quand ses doigts sentirent la brûlure. Alors, il posa ses yeux sur cet amant qui lui avait tant pris. L'avait humilié. Lui avait ôté tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

\- Mets-toi à genoux, connard !

Comme il n'obéissait pas assez vite à l'ordre du cuistot, Zoro lui donna un coup dans les jambes et il s'écroula. Il commença à pleurer, comme un enfant. À geindre, à sangloter, un son immonde qui rappelait au blond ceux qu'il tentait d'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à lui. La dernière fois, il avait failli le tuer. L'étrangler, ici, dans cette chambre. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait sorti sa queue et s'était soulagé dans sa bouche. Brutalement. La nausée lui tordit le tripes.

Il respira profondément puis s'accroupit à son niveau.

\- Zoro ne te tuera pas. Moi non plus. Mais c'est pas pour ta sale gueule. C'est pour lui. Et t'avise pas d'aller aux flics, car j'aurai tellement de trucs à leur raconter que tu finiras en tôle. J'ai pris des photos de chaque séance, j'ai de quoi les occuper. Et je continuerai de rembourser la dette à la banque, j'y tiens. Mais un conseil, barre-toi et ne reviens jamais, car s'il veut finir le boulot, cette fois, je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

Le blond se remit debout, alluma une autre clope. Un peu fier de ne pas trembler.

\- Marimo, on se barre. Et au fait, trou duc, on prend ta bagnole, considère que c'est le prix pour ta vie. Sauf que la caisse vaut bien plus que toi.

Zoro suivit Sanji sans un autre mot. Tout était dit. Mais le dernier regard qu'il jeta à Gyn lui fit bien comprendre qu'il viendrait vérifier son départ.

OoO

Le trajet de retour se faisait en silence. Zoro conduisait, totalement maître de lui. Seul point bizarre, il réussissait à retrouver son chemin du premier coup. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, mais tout de même...

Sanji regardait la ville défiler, sans vraiment la voir. Le trajet était court, ils seraient bientôt rendus. Il ne se tourna pas vers son ami quand il prit la parole, la voix basse et rauque.

\- Une fois, j'ai contacté une association. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je n'avais personne, je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'ai trouvé que des sites pour femmes, j'ai peut-être mal cherché. C'était l'internet, j'étais parfaitement anonyme. J'ai juste posé la question, si des hommes appelaient parfois. Tu sais ce qu'on m'a répondu ? Que c'était très rare. Sûrement... parce que les gays sont plus doux. J'ai coupé la conversation. J'en avais assez entendu. (1)

Zoro ne répondit pas. Mais il tendit la main et effleura celle du cuistot. Puis il reprit sa conduite, comme si de rien n'était. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Déjà, ils arrivaient au bas de l'immeuble. La neige commençait à tomber. Les premiers flocons.

Zoro était couvert du sang de Gyn, et ils respirèrent un bon coup une fois dans l'appartement du barman sans avoir croisé personne.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, dit Zoro en s'éloignant.

Sanji resta dans l'entrée, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. L'horreur de la situation lui revenait, tous ces mois à désespérer. L'enfer. Il se sentait sale, jusqu'à la moelle des os. Il se sentait seul. Il avait envie de pleurer, de vomir. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contenta de suivre les pas du barman. Plus qu'à demi-mots, il devait reconnaître que pendant ces onze mois, il lui avait manqué. Que s'il avait été là, jamais il ne serait sorti avec Gyn. Non, car sans oser se l'avouer, c'était bien cette tronche de pelouse qu'il espérait, sûrement depuis des années. Et c'était sans doute à cause de ça que Gyn avait dérapé, il n'avait pas réussi à l'aimer. Ça ne l'excusait pas, mais il n'y avait pas eu que du mauvais avec lui, loin de là. Les choses s'étaient précipitées quand Zoro était revenu, car, par simple orgueil, le cuisinier ne voulait pas que cette tronche pelouse cesse de le respecter. Alors, il s'était rebiffé, de plus en plus souvent. Pas encore assez.

Sanji poussa la porte, presque timidement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore ?_ Dans la salle de bain, le sabre était posé sur le carrelage blanc. Encore vêtements tachés jetés au sol. L'eau coulait. Sanji frissonna et se déshabilla, entra dans la douche étroite. L'eau rosée s'écoulait par la bonde. Il vit les épaules de Zoro frémir, il se colla à lui, sous le jet brûlant, entoura sa taille de ses bras. Peau contre peau. Attendant de se faire virer de là. Mais Zoro étira son bras en arrière, caressa les cheveux blonds déjà trempés.

\- T'es pas un lâche, Cook.

Sanji en oublia de respirer. Et suffoqua quand il vit Zoro mettre ses deux mains contre le mur et sentit les fesses fermes caresser son sexe qui se réveillait sous l'attention.

\- Zoro...

\- Vas-y.

Zoro. Toujours droit au but. Sanji sourit au milieu des larmes qui menaçaient. Il le prépara à peine, plongea en lui, comme on se jette à l'eau. Le branla en s'enfouissant en lui, les douleurs de son corps meurtri se réveillant à chaque passage. Et pleura à chaque coup de rein, sanglota dans la jouissance. Cacha l'ondée sous la cascade, sa haine sous ses halètements, ses cris de honte sous ses gémissements. Zoro venait de lui offrir ça, extérioriser ce mal qui le bouffait. Sans se parler. Il se doutait que le vert ne devait pas être souvent passif, quoi que, il n'en savait rien. Il supposait, c'est tout.

Après l'orgasme, il s'écroula sur le dos puissant, il savait qu'il pouvait les soutenir tous les deux. Eux qui tremblaient, dont les cœur battaient la chamade. Il ne se retira que quand son sexe redevint placide, expulsé comme on jetterait un sans-papier qui demande asile. Vide. Paumé, tout ça à la fois. Zoro coupa l'eau, lui colla une serviette sur la tête et le poussa vers la chambre. La peau encore humide, ils se retrouvèrent sous les couvertures. Face à face. Seuls leurs genoux étaient en contact.

Dans la pénombre, tout était flou. Sanji tendit la main, effleura une longue cicatrice, celle qu'il venait de découvrir dans la salle de bain. Son palpitant en avait raté un battement. Le torse de Zoro était coupé en deux, de l'épaule à la hanche opposée. Une balafre qui aurait sans doute pu lui coûter la vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Zoro avait frémi en sentant ce contact si doux sur ses stigmates qui ne faisaient que lui rappeler ce qu'il était. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, surtout après ce que le cuistot avait vu ce matin.

La veille, quand Sanji s'était endormi, il s'était levé, avait pris son sabre, son arme de prédilection, et était allé au restaurant. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'était assis dans le hall, en bas des marches. Il avait attendu. Et il avait été la première chose que Gyn avait vu, au petit matin, avec son putain de bouquet de roses à la main. Il l'avait maîtrisé en deux trois mouvements. Ligoté. Puis s'était amusé, dans la cuisine. Des couteaux, des flammes, de l'acier brûlant. Parfait. Il lui avait fait mal, à chaque fois. Quand il s'évanouissait de douleur, il le réveillait à coup d'eau glacée. Et il recommençait, prenant son temps, savourant chaque instant. Comme là-bas...

\- J'ai retrouvé ma famille. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Des oncles, des tantes, des cousins, ma grand-mère.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- En quelque sorte. Ma mère est morte peu après ma naissance. Elle s'est suicidée.

\- Je suis désolé.

Zoro ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils. Douleur. Sa voix se fit murmure.

\- Je suis issu... d'un viol. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a abandonné. C'est ma grand-mère, avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait avoir pour moi, qui me l'a raconté.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que cette ordure a...

\- Ils étaient cinq, l'interrompit le barman. Quand j'ai su qu'ils étaient impunis, j'ai voulu les retrouver. Le premier m'a laissé ce souvenir, il m'a beaucoup appris. La patience. L'art de faire mal. Il m'avait coincé, il m'a fait souffrir pendant des heures. Puis il a voulu me tuer. Mais j'ai survécu. Et j'ai fait pareil. Je les ai traqués et tous tués. Tous. Et tu sais quoi ? J'y ai pris du plaisir, prolongeant leur agonie le plus longtemps possible. J'aurais tué Gyn, tu sais, sans remord ni regret. Je suis exactement le monstre que ma grand-mère disait.

\- Elle n'y connaît rien.

Zoro rouvrit les paupières et ricana.

\- Toi, tu ne défends pas une femme ? Il va neiger en juillet.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- C'est ton tour, là.

Les réparties fusaient, comme avant. À se regarder en chiens de faïence, ils éclatèrent de rire. Un vrai. Libérateur, bruyant et qui faisait mal aux côtes. Qui les laissa essoufflés. Mais ils avaient bien assez parlé. Cette fois, Sanji fit le premier pas, se colla contre le corps chaud et posa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Un fantôme de baiser, tout en douceur après les terribles révélations des dernières heures. En fait, c'était leur premier. Vraiment, ils ne feraient jamais rien comme les autres. Ils s'embrassèrent, longtemps, tantôt tendrement, tantôt voracement. Se caressèrent. Et ils firent l'amour, en prenant leur temps.

Ils savaient déjà qu'entre eux, ça durerait, sans besoin de se le dire. Car ils ne partageraient pas qu'un lit, ou une vie. Non, chacun détenait le secret de l'autre. Personne ne saurait. Ils se protégeraient l'un l'autre. Quand Sanji douterait, quand Zoro menacerait de revenir à ses vieux démons.

Ainsi sera la vie, ils le savent déjà...

Parfois, ils partageront le repas d'un vieux schnock grognon, cachant sa tendresse sous des allures bourrues. Qui ne saura jamais ce que son fils a sacrifié pour lui. Ils s'engueuleront, comme ils aiment si bien le faire. Ils riront avec leurs amis. Leur deuxième famille, celle du cœur. Il s'aimeront, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Parce que c'était écrit, le jour où Zoro est parti. Cherchant une chimère, c'est ici qu'il a trouvé où s'ancrer. Et quand il est revenu, Sanji a retrouvé la force de lutter.

 **FIN**

(1) Fait véridique, vu pendant mes recherches sur le sujet, sur le site d'une association pour femmes battues, les mots réels de la responsable. Cette phrase (débile) m'a inspirée toute cette fic.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà ! C'en est fini.**

 **Je dirai juste que si un jour, vous avez un doute sur la sécurité de quelqu'un, appelez ! N'importe qui, la police, une association, la famille... Celui qui se tait est aussi responsable que celui qui cogne. Si vous êtes victime, agissez et partez. Demandez de l'aide.**

 **J'ai terminé sur une petite note d'hiver car-ceux-qui-savent-comprendront. Alors bien humblement, parce que je ne sais pas comment les remercier, je la dédicace à Yumi, Barjy, Mandy et Cha, c'est pour elles que j'ai écrit une UA. Puis à Hase, Soul et Lisen, mes copinettes du Zosan du premier jour.**


End file.
